Harak
Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Warrior =Physical Description= His black pelt and mane speak of Grimtotem origins but he bears none of their markings. (more to come) *Other: Carries around a small bone necklace of which he is fiercely protective =Personality= Harak is the introverted, silent type. He speaks little but listens much. The Orcs, their martial prowess, the hardships they have endured and how far they have come as a race fascinate him. Intelligent and inquisitive, he was able to acquire a solid grasp of Orcish relatively quickly, which helped fuel his curiosity. As a warrior, Harak wants nothing else but to prove his mettle to those he respects the most, the Orcs. He dreams of a day where he will be known as a Champion defender of the Horde and welcomed in Orgrimmar as an equal. =History= Harak knows little of his origins. He grew up in a secluded area of the Barrens, in the hills on the edge of the marshlands with only his parents and "Galh'ha", a pet hyena as company. A period of his life he remembers fondly. As a youngling, Harak began to question why his family did not live with other Taurens. (With whom his parents traded often enough) The answer was always the same: " We cannot. When you are older, we will explain and hope you understand. " This was usually followed by a stern warning to "Stay away from Darkcloud Pinnacle and the Grimtotems at all costs! " .... which he fearfully heeded. Explanation and understanding would never come for when he was sixteen, his father died to Quillboars while hunting near what would later become a Tauren settlement called Camp Taurajo. His mother continued rearing him until she too crossed over to the spirit world a year before the Orcs made contact with the Bloodhoof tribe. He was 25. When the alliance with the Orcs came about, Harak joined the gathering of Tauren tribes in Mulgore and enlisted into the great army that was being mustered to battle "the Burning Legion". During the year he spent as a soldier he saw no demons and little combat, mostly Quillboars and Centaurs. He learned his trade as a warrior during that time but stayed aloof of everyone and never built any lasting relationships with his fellow soldiers. That did not prevent him from being strongly impressed by the Orcs, both in combat prowess and character. When the war was over, he had earned his welcome among the Tauren tribes and later, into their new permanent settlement of Thunder Bluff but chose instead to return home. There he lived a quiet life for a few years, sometimes trekking north to trade at the Crossroads where he could meet orcs and speak with them. Eventually, encroachment by Quillboars, Humans and Dwarves alike forced him out of his confinement and into the suddenly changing Kalimdor landscape. Instead of heading west to Mulgore, he packed his meager belongings: a necklace from his mother and his father's war gear and made his way north to Durotar and the warrior city of Orgrimmar. Final update: Harak, after a few years travelling the world, fighting for the Horde and the Tears, felt it was time to put his mighty Warhammer to rest. After saying farewell to his friends and giving them most of the spoils he had gathered during his adventures, he travelled back to the Southern Barrens and settled anew in the land of his birth.